


Holiday Dinner

by geminiangel



Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [23]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Isabelle and Victoria enjoy their holiday dinner
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559821
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100





	Holiday Dinner

“Are you hungry? Hmmm… Why don’t we feed you and then you can have a small nap before the party really gets going?” Breena lifted her daughter from Grandpa Ducky’s lap.

“Wait, mom. Don’t forget my sister. She needs princess milk, too.” Victoria protested. “She doesn’t have a mommy to make her any so I told her we could share.”

Breena paused for a minute looking over at Isabelle snug in Jethro’s arms. She tried to ignore the random thought that had crossed her mind. She hadn’t even considered the possibility, but what would it hurt? Making up her mind, she crossed the room to talk to her husband. A hurried whispered conversation and he headed across the room while she exited to the kitchen where Jackson and Tony were busy making dinner. 

“Tony, do you have a minute?”

Tony looked at Jackson who nodded. “Certainly. Is my princess okay?” He was puzzled when Jimmy, Jethro and Isabelle joined them.

“Victoria’s fine. This is about Isabelle. I know we’ve talked about raising them together; they are god-sisters.” The three men nodded in affirmation waiting for Breena to continue. “I love the idea of them being sisters but Victoria has an advantage and I’d like them to be truly sisters with the same advantages.”

“Advantage?” Jethro was a bit uneasy. The only thing he could thing of was a mother. Breena didn’t want to take Isabelle and raise her, did she?

“I breast feed Victoria. It is better than formula; it’s better for their health later. I know with Calista passing away, Isabelle is on formula. I’d like permission to breast feed her when I can and to pump for her like I do Victoria for when I can’t be there.”

“Isabelle! Mom’s going to make princess milk for you, too.”

“Wow. Really?”

“Wait until you taste it.”

“That’s an incredible offer.” Jethro was taken back; he could see Tony was stunned as well.

Breena flushed a bit. “I hope I’m not being too forward. I was taking Victoria for a snack and it just suddenly occurred to me, why not Isabelle? She and Victoria are close in age. They could have the same benefit.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Tony shook his head. “Are you sure? I mean, what about Victoria?”

“Victoria doesn’t consume near what I produce. I had been donating the extra but this feels right.”

“Won’t Victoria be jealous?” Jethro asked.

“I don’t think so.” Jimmy spoke up. “They seem to be at peace with each other. I know Isabelle is too small to protest but Victoria seems really interested in her.”

“Well, duh, she’s my sister.” Victoria told him. “Enough talking, Isabelle and I want princess milk. Chop. Chop.”

“Chop what?” Isabelle asked.

“It’s what you say when you’re telling someone to hurry up.” Victoria explained. 

“Oh.” Isabelle was glad Victoria was there to help her. “Are we getting milk now?”

Victoria sighed. “As soon as they finish talking.”

“If you are serious,” Jethro cleared his throat, “We’d be honored for you to feed Isabelle.”

Breena smiled brightly. “It would be my pleasure.” She stepped forward and carefully took Isabelle from her papa. “We’ll just step upstairs for a minute.”

“Yes! Princess milk here we come.” Victoria cheered.

“Is it really that good?” Isabelle asked. She ate what papa and daddy gave her but it didn’t seem that exciting.

“Just wait.”

“Now, who wants to go first?”

“You can feed my sister first,” Victoria said graciously. “She’s never had princess milk before.”

“Victoria doesn’t seem impatient and you are holding Isabelle, why don’t you go ahead and feed her?”

Breena adjusted her clothing and brought the infant up to her breast. She coaxed Isabelle to take the nipple.

“There’s no bottle.” Isabelle complained. 

“Just take ahold of mom, it’s no different than the bottle. That’s it and just suck.”

“Oh… my… this is…” Isabelle moaned.

“I told you.” Victoria said smugly. “Mommy makes the best princess milk in the world?”

“You get this all the time.” Isabelle muttered between gulps. There was no comparison too what was in her bottle usually. 

“Yep and you will, too. We’re sisters.”

“This is sooo goooood…”

Victoria watched as Isabelle finished her meal and was placed on mommy’s shoulder to be sure there was no nasty gas to make her sister sick. Afterwards, mommy laid her carefully on the bed while daddy handed Victoria to Mommy so she could eat. “Okay, Isabelle?”

“That was incredible. The best dinner ever.” Isabelle said with a yawn. “Thanks for sharing.”

“That’s what families do.” Victoria settled in to eat; as her sister drifted off.


End file.
